


Picking Pumpkins

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Reverse Falls, Will Cipher - Freeform, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper wasn’t much for holidays, but they made William happy, so he tolerated them.Halloween was coming quick and Dipper liked the coolness in the air, but not all the fuss: the overuse of pumpkin spice, pumpkin everything, and all the stupid skeleton nonsense.He never said a word when William decorated their house for the holiday though. At least Will had used apple cinnamon candles instead of pumpkin spice.





	Picking Pumpkins

Dipper wasn’t much for holidays, but they made William happy, so he tolerated them.

Halloween was coming quick and Dipper liked the coolness in the air, but not all the fuss: the overuse of pumpkin spice, pumpkin everything, and all the stupid skeleton nonsense.

He never said a word when William decorated their house for the holiday though. At least Will had used apple cinnamon candles instead of pumpkin spice.

***

Dipper was sitting in the livingroom when William came from the kitchen and sat down besides him. Dipper didn’t even look up from the article he was reading, he just briefly paused and wrapped an arm around his husband.

“Yes?” The brunette asked after he finished the article he had been reading, he closed the paper and marked his place with his thumb.

William let his head lay on Dipper’s shoulder, his fading blue locks that now looked somewhat blonde fell into his face. “We should get pumpkins.”

“Pumpkins?”

“It isn’t Halloween without pumpkins.” William nodded with a soft smile.

“I suppose.” Dipper muttered. “We don’t have any plans today anyways.”

The faded bluenette placed a gentle kiss to Dipper’s cheek. “Thank you. When do you want to go?”

“I’m not doing anything at the moment. Why don’t you get ready while I look up some place that sells pumpkins?”

“Will you wear the sweater I made you?”

Dipper sighed through his nose but nodded. “Of course, dear.”

“Thank you.” Will kissed Dipper’s cheek again and then got up to get changed.

Dipper rolled up the paper and then tossed it onto the coffee table in front of him. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and pulled up the internet. It was only a matter of minutes before he found a local farm that sold produce not too far away.

After quickly looking at the directions, Dipper shoved his phone back into his pocket and got up to go to his and William’s bedroom.

The door was already open and Dipper could see William in the bedrooms adjoined bath. As William was combing his dyed hair, Dipper let himself admire William’s perfect body. His husband’s chest was bare and the only thing he was wearing was a pair of white jeans.

Dipper walked into the bedroom and then went into the bath. His arms wrapped around William’s pale torso and he placed a kiss on the bluenette’s cheek. William’s hair was damp and smelled of mint, Dipper breathed in the wonderful smell and let his cheek rest against William’s.

A soft giggle erupted from William’s lips as he turned to return the kiss. “Did you find a place?” He asked, gently easing himself from Dipper’s grasp and walking back into the bedroom.

Dipper followed William into the bedroom and went to the closet. “Of course, it isn’t too far. Twenty-five minutes I believe. You could also pick up some other produce if you like.” He let his eyes gaze over William’s chest for a final time until his husband pulled a black sweater over his head.

“Maybe they have apples? I’ve been wanting apple pie lately..” He heard William mumble, then the springs of the bed lurched. Dipper didn’t turn around at the noise, he assumed Will had sat down.

The light in the closet was already on for Dipper, he ran his fingers on the edges of the various shirts hanging up until he found one of the many sweaters William had made him. “I’m sure they do.”

It was one of the newer sweaters Will had made him. It was a deep prussian blue with a light cobalt neckline and cuffs. Dipper draped the sweater over his arm and exited the closet.

Dipper turned off the light and closed the door quietly behind him. As he thought, William was sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

William scooted over and Dipper sat down besides him. “I love fall.” He muttered, casting a smile over at Dipper.

Dipper unbuttoned his white dress shirt with steady, nimble fingers. Button after button came undone quickly. “You love all the seasons.” He said shrugging off his shirt, then folding it.

“Because they all give something beautiful.” Will took Dipper’s now folded shirt from him and set it behind him.

Dipper let out a rare laugh and pulled the sweater on over his head. “You have a wonderful way of thinking.”

“What? They do.”

“I guess to some people, but they all just bring horrible things if you ask me.”

“You’re such a pessimist.”

“But you married me.”

“I never said that I didn’t.”

***

The quick bit of bickering quickly ended and the couple finished up getting ready before leaving.

William sat in the passenger seat and Dipper drove. Some random pop station played quietly in the background.

The car was comfortably warm with the heat on, Dipper kept his eyes on the road and William glimpsed out the window. 

“Are you sure you know where this place is?” William asked only after being on the road for about ten minutes.

“I know the address and I looked up the directions, yes.” Dipper kept his eyes on the road, giving a curt nod. William always did this when they went somewhere new. William always made sure Dipper knew where he was going and didn’t forget how to get there.

“Do you remember how to get there then?”

“Yes, William, I remember how to get there.”

“Just making sure.” William said, then leaning over to kiss Dipper’s cheek.

The drive was short and Dipper actually did remember how to get there.

The place was a modest sized farm with a few cars parked around a dirt lot. Empty fields surrounded the lot, only being sectioned off by a fence.

“It’s so cute.” William said, getting out of the car.

“I guess.” Dipper said, following William out of the car. “It’s a farm.”

“I know, but it’s a real farm. Not something big and commercial, but real.”

“You must really like farming.”

Dipper received a gentle punch in the arm for that, but William was smiling so it didn’t matter.

Dipper lead the way down the dirt driveway and he and William came to a quaint farmhouse. A few children ran around chasing chickens, and rolling in leaves.

Dipper wasn’t very big on children, but he knew William loved them, so he did his best to be pleasant to them as he lead the way to the door of the house.

Before Dipper could even knock, the door was opened. The scent of pumpkin spice wafted out from behind her and Dipper jumped when cats ran out of the house and darted between his legs.

“Can I help you?” Asked the woman, she had a plump face that showed age with a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth.

Before Dipper could spit out the first thing that came into mind about how it’s unsanitary to have animals in an area where you cook, William answered for him.

“Yes we found you online, we were wondering if w-we could purchase some pumpkins.” 

“Ah, yes. Just a moment, honey.” Said the woman with a nod. “Phillip!” She shouted. “Come here and show these boys where the pumpkins are!”

Dipper let his thumb brush over the back of William’s hand when he flinched at the woman’s sudden raise of voice. 

A small boy bundled in hoodie-less sweat shirts came  running up to them. The small boy nodded at his mother and looked at William and Dipper. “C’mon.”

Dipper stayed besides Will as they followed the boy over small foot hills on a small beaten path.

It wasn’t a long walk to the pumpkins. The little path soon opened to a wide field with pumpkins of all shapes and sizes.

“If you need help,” The little boy said. “Just come down and get one of us. You can pay at the house.”

Dipper stayed silent as William thanked the boy and waved as he left.

“So many.” William said with a smile, starting to slowly walk into the field.

“Don’t get one so big that we can’t fit it into the car.” Was Dipper’s only requirement as he followed behind William.

Dipper watched his husband scan the pumpkins around them with a careful eye before walking deeper into the field.

The thing they walked on could hardly be called a path, pumpkin stems and leaves started to branch out and cover the only available walking ground. It was tedious to keep taking odd steps to not walk on the plants.

Dipper was getting tired, they had passed many perfectly fine pumpkins, but he would let William choose what he deemed perfect.

Finally, William crouched done and stayed there for a bit. Dipper watched as William’s pale hands carefully fumble with leaves and stems until he stood up with a small pumpkin that was no bigger than a gallon of milk.

“Can I get this one?” Will asked positioning the pumpkin into the crook of his arm, like a child.

“Of course you can. It will be a bit difficult to carve though.”

“Oh, I don’t want to carve this one.”

“You don’t?” Asked Dipper. “Didn’t you want to get one to carve?”

“I do, but, I just think this one is cute the way it is.” Gently brushing his hand over the pumpkin’s orange surface, William gave Dipper a gentle smile. “So.. Could I get another one then? Please?”

“If that’s what you want William, but please I don’t want to be here all night.” Dipper was starting to get tired, but he would just let William have his fun, and then they could leave.

“Thank you.” William carefully walked back over to Dipper and placed a kiss on his cheek. Dipper loved how warm William’s lips felt against his cold cheek.

It didn’t take as long to find another pumpkin this time. William just lead them back up to the start of the field where he chose a larger pumpkin. This one, Dipper carried and they walked back down to the farm house and paid for their things.

Dipper also purchased a bushel of apples since he remembered that William wanted some.

Sure, the day was nice since he was with William, but Dipper was happy to be back in the car and driving home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been a while since I've done a Willdip, and it's fall so- FALL FLUFF! I just couldn't not write a fluffy Willdip fic. I mean it's fall and the ship needs more attention.
> 
> Also, I have a bunch of things to be working on, so I think you guys will see a modest amount of updates/new fics.


End file.
